The present invention relates in general to evaluating skills and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for evaluating the basic skills of students, setting forth viable objectives for improving the skills of each evaluated individual during the period following evaluation and recording a succession of evaluations in a convenient manner to positively display the progress of each individual evaluated.
It is an important object of this invention to provide improved methods and means for evaluating skills.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding objects while simplifying and integrating evaluation, diagnostic record keeping, and objective setting procedures.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while allowing the educator to conveniently assess each skill on a one-to-one basis.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while facilitating the development of an individualized program to meet the special needs of each student.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while defining instructional objectives for each skill tested.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an immediate grade level performance record for use in evaluation over successive periods of instruction.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with techniques that do not require specialized training and are relatively easy to administer and score.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that is relatively inexpensive.